


Missed Me

by takemyhart (sewerwitchlove)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Age Difference, Babysitting, Bilingual Character(s), Dubious Consent, F/M, Kissing, Mildly Dubious Consent, Naked Female Clothed Male, Non-Penetrative Sex, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Pseudo-Incest, adult reader, of age
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 04:45:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14277186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sewerwitchlove/pseuds/takemyhart
Summary: You may be grown up, but your daddy still worries when he's away on missions. 'Uncle' Gabe steps up to babysit.





	Missed Me

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first Overwatch Fanfic and one of my first smutty fics so please be nice <3 Sort of set in a pre-fall AU. Reader is Jack's daughter and he's an overprotective daddy. Even though you're all grown up he worries and who better to look after you than his best war buddy? 
> 
> Sort of inspired by the softer more caring side of pre-fall Gabe (that retribution stuff has got me good).

"Remember, she's to be in the house by ten p.m. No all-nighters," your father said gruffly, wrapping his arm around your shoulders.

"Jack, Jack, I know. How many times have I done this before?" Gabe answered, raising an eyebrow. As you stared he turned and gave you a wink, sending heat to your cheeks while you snuggled further into your father's side. "We always have a good time, don't we [Y/N]?"

"Yes, daddy. We'll be fine," you nodded, staring up at his strong face. What others might mistake for sternness, you saw as worry. Concern for you tightened the skin around his eyes and set his mouth to a straight line. "You'll be back before you know it."

Jack sighed, rubbing his hand up and down your arm. "I know, sweetheart." He hesitated, as if about to say something else, before he settled on, "You be good for your Uncle Gabe, now, won't you?"

" _Yes_ , daddy," You rolled your eyes as you led him towards the door. "I always am."

With one final hug, a kiss on the cheek, and a whispered "be safe" he was gone, leaving you and Gabriel standing in the hallway.

* * *

 

The morning passed a little awkwardly, as it always did when your father left for a mission. Despite Gabriel's frequent presence in your life - and frequent babysitting ventures- it was strange to be, essentially, living with him. It was lunchtime before you really sat down to talk to him properly.

"How is it?" he enquired from across the table.

Scooping up a forkful you took a bite and nearly moaned. "You're a really good cook."

"Better than your old man?" he asked with a cheeky grin and his brown eyes sparkling. 

You gazed up at his handsome face, biting you lip. Your hesitation must have been answer enough as he threw back his head and laughed.

"Don't worry, bebita. It can be our little secret."

You smilingly shook your head in good humour and continued eating.

The rest of the lunch passed pleasantly. The awkwardness of the morning had dissipated allowing you to relax in the presence of the man you viewed as an uncle. You really did look forward to seeing him; it was just a pity that you only did when your father was away on extended missions.

Leaning over his powerful shoulders you grabbed his plate and cutlery and padded to the kitchen. Daydreaming, you filled the sink, distracted by the swirling water. Feeing a hand brush your hip you jolted out of your musings.

"Just me, princesa. You wash, I'll dry?" The smooth cadence of his voice so close to your ear had you shivering.

 When you turned your head you were face-to-face with him, looking directly into his eyes. You swallowed, mustering moisture to return to your mouth.

 Yes, sir," you breathed.

"So formal," he laughed, flicking the towel he had reached around you to nab. "Loosen up a little. Your daddy's not home. You should be trying to run rings around me." 

You relaxed, feeling a little silly. Flicking sudsy water at him you giggled, “You wouldn’t stand for it.”

 “True. You should still be trying, though.”

You stuck your tongue out at him, returning to the task at hand. Passing dishes back and forth you slipped into comfortable conversation.

“Do you have any plans while your father is away? Any parties to sneak away to? Any boys to see?” Gabe’s eyes lost their humour, but his teasing smile remained fixed on his face. “Because you know it’s no use trying to sneak out, bebita. You’d better just tell me.”

Despite his grin, you suddenly felt under scrutiny, feeling the intense heat of his eyes on the side of your face. Keeping your eyes fixed on the sink as the water swirled down the drain you answered him.

“Well, I was going out with my friends on Tuesday…” You felt compelled to tell him the truth. Despite his easy nature with you, you knew of his formidable reputation. Besides, you could never lie to you Uncle Gabe.

“You know I’m under house rules, too. If your daddy said no, then I say no.”

“Uncle Gabe, please,” you implored, looking at him through your lashes. “It’s just some friends I knew from school and they’re back in town this week.”

He hummed as he grabbed your chin with his large hands. Tilting you face up at him you saw that he was reading your face. He must have found something he liked because his expression softened, and you saw his mustache twitch as he suppressed a smile.

“Tell you what, cariño. If you’re good for me I’ll let you go. We don’t have to tell your father.” His voice was lower than before, the sound coming out deep and throaty.

Tapping you on the nose lightly he released you face, trailing his fingertips down your neck and across your collarbones. You felt your face redden again at his attention. You tingled where his rough fingertip had made contact with your skin. You released a shaky breath through your nose as you kept your eyes on his face. You couldn’t meet his eyes, instead allowing your gaze to roam over his mouth. That same mouth that snapped into a snarl when faced with his enemies, and that barked orders to attack, was relaxed around you. You focus on his lips was so intense, so noticeable that Gabe grinned, exposing a little too much of his teeth. Hitching a breath, you turned away, eyebrows twisted in abashment.

As you padded around the kitchen, finishing tidying up, you swear you could feel his gaze as literal heat. His eyes flicked over your body like flames, leaving you a little flushed and warm and squirmy. When he offered to watch a movie with you, you paused, feeling a little embarrassed at how you were reacting to your Uncle. You just wanted to go to bed and shake off the feeling of his staring. You knew he was just looking at you, being polite as he chatted, but you were reacting strangely. It’s no secret that Gabe was a handsome man, it’s just that your nervousness and burgeoning desire for him was wildly inappropriate.

Still, you followed him to the living room and sat beside him as he stuck on a film. With the lights dimmed and no sounds other than the actors on screen you keenly felt his presence. His phantom touch from earlier still tingled across your skin like Lichtenberg figures sparking along your flesh. You tried to keep your distance from him, avoiding your usual cuddles. He noticed.

“Why the distance tonight, gatita?” he hummed. “You’re not being shy with your Uncle Gabe, now are you?”

Feeling no other option, you sidled on over to him until you were thigh to thigh. You felt his contented sigh as his firm body relaxed against yours.

“That’s better, isn’t it?”

You nodded, feeling shy and caving into the desire to nuzzle your head into his side to avoid his eyes.  Inhaling, your senses were hit with his scent, strong and masculine and with a touch of Overwatch-issue laundry detergent, just like your daddy. As you relaxed against him you felt him raise an arm to rest over your shoulder. This was no different from any other time you had cuddled, but it felt charged somehow. With every pass of his thumb stroking your exposed shoulder you could feel a shiver building in your spine. His calloused fingers were rough against your soft skin, dragging slightly. Your attention was no longer on the movie, but on the sweet torment of his innocent touch. His hand raised lightly, stroking over the back of your neck and you finally shivered.

“Cold, Hermosa?” he breathed into your ear. "Come sit on your Uncle's lap. That's a good girl.”

Dazed and tingly, you didn’t resist as he lifted you into his lap, facing you towards the T.V. You felt the rippling of his muscles against your back and the solidity of his thighs under yours. He ran both of his hands along your exposed arms.

“You look so beautiful today, bebita. Such a pretty dress; it does nothing to keep you warm.”

You let out a little moan, not sure if you should be relaxing against him or running to call your daddy. Your body remained tense, like a doll atop him.

“Uncle Gabe, what-” you whimpered as you wiggled away from his hands.

He shushed you, raising one hand to stroke along your jaw. “Let me look after you.”

It felt so _so_ good as his hands gently mapped your body, barely touching you. He skimmed over all the exposed flesh of your arms, shoulders and neck, even lacing his fingers through your hair to massage your scalp lightly. He cooed endearments in your ear as you lolled back into his chest.

“Uncle Gabe, this is bad…” you trailed off with a weak moan. “I don’t think we should-”

“You’re such a good girl, but you can't be good all the time. Doesn’t this feel nice, preciosa? You know I would never do anything to hurt you.” He rasped into your ear, licking along the shell and nibbling gently.

You squirmed in his lap, feeling exposed and sweltered all at once. As you wriggled you felt Uncle Gabe’s reaction to you firmly pressing into your ass. He was right- it _did_ feel nice, but it also felt weird. Uncle Gabe was your daddy’s best friend, and there was no way he’d approve of his little girl and his best buddy doing _this_. You couldn’t help the flush of shame as you thought of your father, who left you trusting you to be good.

Gabe’s nips descended down your ear and along your neck. With a particularly sharp bite you jerked and elbowed his ribs.

"Don't make me tell your daddy you've been misbehaving," he grunted in warning.

“I-I’m sorry. I just don’t know- Ah-” you whined as he firmly grasped your jaw and yanked it to the side, allowing him more access to your sensitive neck.

"It’s alright, bebita. Turn around and give me a kiss and I’ll forgive you."

You lifted off him slightly to face him, but he tugged you back down.

“Mmh, no princesa. Just keep squirming and turn your head.”

You cursed your lack of resolve as you turned to face the man who – up until this point – was practically family to you. You felt that this was the final step. Once you actively participated in this then a line had been crossed. Feeling his hands dance across your body, though, made you want to dive head-first over that line, confliction be damned. Looking at his face your skin practically seared at the heat in his gaze. His pupils were blown wide in his dark eyes, and they were focused entirely on you. Lips quivering, you leaned forwards to bridge the gap between you. Kissing him made everything so much more intense. You could feel his facial hair tickling your upper lip and your cheeks, you could feel him _breathe_.

You were unsure as you moved your lips, tentatively testing how different pressures and movements made you feel. Uncle Gabe was content to let you move at your own pace, letting you glide your lips softly over his until you wanted more. You licked along the seam of his mouth, wanting to feel the heat and pressure of his tongue against yours. The sensations were so raw, so overwhelming. This was nothing like the kisses you had engaged in with other boys. His sheer presence, the authority with which he moved blew everyone else out of the water, and you wanted more. You deepened the kiss, the angle making it slightly clumsy and sloppy. As he drew your tongue into his mouth and sucked your moaned and placed your hands over his, stilling their exploration of you.

“That’s very nice, gatita,” he sighed as he pulled away.

You whined at the lack of contact, and he laughed. You could feel it rumbling through his chest as you lounged back against him, panting. You felt his hands ghost up your arms slipping under the straps of the flimsy summer dress you had put on earlier to say goodbye to your daddy. It was one of his favourites, having bought it for you on one of your day trips out together. Slowly, he dragged the straps down and you twisted in his lap to aid him in getting them off. He ruched the dress down to your waist, exposing your torso to the cool air of the living room. You shuddered, feeling his hardness against you as your body quivered in his lap. Your bra came off next, of your own volition. You felt so hot all over, from your lips down to your toes. You just needed all your clothes off and your Uncle’s hands stroking over you. You felt him still his movements as you revealed your breasts, nipples already stiff and aching for attention.

“Uncle Gabe?” You questioned in a small voice, unsure if it was the right move. You felt suddenly awkward, sprawled over his lap half-naked and hot.

“Oh, hermosa. You’re so good for me. Just look at you,” he rasped, swallowing thickly.

His big hands encompassed your breasts, squeezing and massaging firmly. Your nipples ached against his palms and you cried out for more. You squirmed as his fingers kneaded your sensitive tits, causing more heat to rise and colour your face, and coil in your belly. You moaned as he continued his ministrations, gliding his fingers across your tense tummy, delighting in how your muscles clenched and relaxed against him. Pulling your dress off completely you felt the cool air hit the damp spot on your panties, making you whimper.

Taking your hand in his, he guided it down.

“Touch yourself for me, preciosa? Make yourself feel good for me,” he breathed.

Not turning down an opportunity to relive the pressure in your core, you skimmed your fingers over your panties, feeling your slick through the material. You stroked yourself through the fabric, shivering with every pass of your small finger tips across your lips. Your Uncle kept his hands busy, massaging your breasts as he gazed down at you spread over his thighs. You heard him groan as traced a single finger around your labia, not giving yourself the attention you really need. His obvious enjoyment spurred you on, making you circle your clit clumsily over your panties. You whimpered at the pressure.

“You’re so sweet, princesa. Too sweet,” he groaned as he fisted his hand around the material. With a single strong jerk he tore your panties away, stinging your thighs and hips with his strength. “Go on.”

You cried out as your core was exposed fully, feeling the urge to curl up and cover yourself. You fought it, however, needing to alleviate the tension and frustration you felt. With a burst of courage, you laced your fingers through Gabe’s and drew his hand down to your wet pussy. Allowing him to guide you, you spread yourself open and gathered up your wetness to spread along your slit. Without finesse, you rubbed your slit, enjoying the weight of your combined hands pressing down. He spread your fingers, encouraging you to flit the tips on your sensitive lips, causing you to shiver and sigh. He seemed happy to let you enjoy this for a while, before leading your fingers up towards your throbbing clit.

“ _There_ we go,” he rumbled as you circled the nerves, arching your hips towards the touch.

The constant pressure as you rubbed your clit with your Uncle’s hand had you creeping towards a sweet release. You started to speed up, carried away by the feeling, bucking and twisting your hips as you moaned softly. As your back arched away from him and you pressed down more forcefully he snatched your hand away and brought it up to his mouth. You let out a frustrated whine as he sucked your fingers, teasing them with his tongue.

“Not yet, cariño. I want you to do something for me first, ok?” he asked, tickling your sensitive neck with his facial hair and his lips. With barely any effort he deposited you off his lap and onto the sofa beside him, keeping one hand on the back of your neck to keep you facing him. He guided your face towards his lap where you could see the outline of his hardness in his sweats. “Think you can take care of this?”

Nervously, you flitted your eyes towards his face, seeking reassurance. His eyes continued to smoulder with heat looking down at your red face and wide eyes, but his smile was soft as he stroked the base of your neck. Looking back down you took in a deep breath, reaching to rub him through his pants. Not quite having the courage to pull him out, Gabe did it for you, allowing you to see the full length of his hard cock. The head was flushed and leaking precum, and before you even laid your hands on him your felt the urge to lap it up. After some teasing flicks with your tongue you felt confident enough to reach for him, feeling the weight of his cock in your hand. Smearing your saliva and the precum from his head you stroked down his hot length, marvelling at the firmness and the girth in your hand. You did this to him. With a hesitant smile you made more bold strokes, squeezing lightly and massaging with your thumb where his head met the shaft. He hissed and bucked lightly, but otherwise did not interrupt you, content to enjoy the show. Wanting to more for him, you slowed your movements and caught his eyes.

“I want you in my mouth, please?” You asked, unsure if your clumsy efforts would please him. The frustration from his edging you earlier had dissipated, and more heat had built in your core at the sight and feeling of your Uncle’s cock. You were perched leaning over his lap, knees on the soft seat of the sofa, and damp thighs pressing together as your swollen cunt leaked more slick.

“Oh, princesa, you’re so good for me,” he murmured, petting your head before lowering his hand to stroke his thumb over your eyebrows. “Go on.”

With his encouragement you leaned over and licked his head more firmly, tonguing along his slit and tasting the salt of his precum. With your eyes squeezed shut you opened your mouth and took in the tip, sucking and running your tongue along the spongy flesh. Hearing him groan above you spurred you on to take ore of him, bobbing your head down his shaft as far as you could and gagging slightly when he hit the back of your throat. He never forced your head down, instead threading his fingers through your hair and massaging your scalp as you took as much of him as you could. You sucked and bobbed your head on his cock, hollowing your cheeks as he rasped out praise and sounds of pleasure above you. Despite your embarrassment at the slick sounds of your mouth, and the saliva gathering where your lips were stretched wide, you absolutely _loved_ this. You loved having your Uncle Gabe’s cock in your mouth. You loved making the strong and imposing man who fought side-by-side with your father lose himself in pleasure.

He continued petting and praising you as you brought him closer to release, telling you what a good girl you were, how much he loved looking after you, how pretty you looked. It spurred you on, determined to make him come on your tongue. You wanted to feel the heat of his release and swallow it down. You slowed your movements, focusing on the drag of his shaft in your mouth, sucking as best as you could and lapping at his veiny underside. His fingers tightened in your hair as he bucked his hips lightly, his spongey head hitting the back of your throat repeatedly as he swore and finally came, flooding your mouth with his taste. You looked up at him, cock still in your mouth, as you swallowed him down. His dark skin was shiny with sweat, his brows were furrowed, and he combed his free hand through his short curls, arching his neck back. He huffed out a breath as he looked down at you, desire and love shining in his gaze. He pulled you off him, grinning as he saw the saliva threads keeping your mouth connected to his cock. You went to slump back against the sofa as your core and your jaw ached, but he stopped you.

“We’re not quite finished yet, bebita. Why don’t you lay back and let me take care of you?”

You couldn’t refuse an offer like that, yet you were suddenly shy. You had spent all afternoon hot and ready, had touched yourself, kissed him and sucked him off, but spreading yourself so wantonly for him had you hesitating. Looking at him, though, you knew he would take care of you. He always had; you and your father trusted him with your life. You could trust him with this. Slowly, you lay down against the pillows of the sofa, your legs pointed towards him and still pressed together. He crawled over you, giving you a hard, short kiss, before sitting back and admiring your flushed form. He ran his hands up your legs, spreading them apart and allowing him to gaze at your glistening sex. You arched your head back, covering your eyes with the back of your hand as you felt him inspecting you. No-one had ever studied you so closely and the attention was almost overwhelming.

“Look at you, hermosa. So pretty,” he rumbled as his thumbs spread your lips, allowing him a closer look. “You’re still so wet for me. Messy girl,” he teased as he ran his fingers through the wetness coating your pussy and thighs.

Sparks of sensation followed wherever he touched. He petted you, teasing your hole with the tips of his fingers as you panted and moaned. The heat that had been building in you the whole time was near-unbearable, causing you to react to the slightest of touches. You twitched as he explored, wanting more but not knowing how to ask. As he pressed down on your throbbing clit you cried out, begging for more. He shushed you and laughed, enjoying how responsive you were for him. He shifted his weight, allowing him to lean down and bring his face between your thighs. You could feel his hot breath cool against your wetness and how his facial hair brushed your inner thigh as he leaned down and held you open.

His tongue was like a balm, soothing the ache in your core and you moaned loudly. He lapped at you with precision, licking up your wetness and groaning at your taste. His tongue explored your lips, flicking at you and even tonging into your hole lightly, but avoiding where you wanted him most. You laced your fingers into his cropped curls as you tried to urge his face upwards, wanting him to lick at your clit and ease the tension that had you writhing and moaning. His hair tickled and scratched at you, adding to the sensation of his lips and his tongue as he kissed your pussy, rubbing his lips over yours. His fingers dug into your thighs as he kept you open and still for him to please you at his leisure. Your whining and begging caused him to have pity, however, as he finally kissed over your clit. You cried out, your back curving off the couch as he sucked at the bundle of nerves. Finally, your aching core was getting the attention you needed. You ran your hands over your nipples, playing with your tits while he played with your pussy.

You could feel him groaning against you, releasing one thigh so he could use that hand to circle a finger around your wet hole. As he flicked his tongue over your clit, again and again, he pressed one finger inside you. The callouses of his rough skin dragged against your sensitive walls as he pumped inside you. He fingered you a little roughly, enjoying how you tried to twist away from the pleasure as he pressed into your sweet spot and sucked hard on your clit. You were lost to the pleasure of his mouth and hands, lying back and moaning without care. You couldn’t think, couldn’t even talk as you cried out fractured pleas and his name, begging for more as you felt your climax building. Gabe was content to take you there, not stopping in his movements. His thick finger was joined by another, stretching you out and burning lightly. It stung, but it hurt _so good_. The sensation of being filled and fucked open by his fingers as messily lapped at your pussy was overwhelming, and you came with a cry of his name as you tugged at his hair again. He continued to finger you through your orgasm, causing your legs to twitch and shake over his shoulders as you succumbed to the overpowering pleasure he wrung from you. 

“Nggh, too much! Uncle Gabe, please, I can’t-” you moaned, twisting away.

He took pity on you, releasing you with a final kiss to your pussy and leaning back to take in your wrecked form. His facial hair was wet and shiny with your slick and his lips were swollen. Despite that, he looked remarkably put together and you cursed his control as you lay panting and trembling before him. He leaned back down to kiss your mouth sloppily, licking into your mouth so that you could taste your juices from his mouth.

“You did so well, bebita,” he whispered into your mouth. Gathering you in his arms, he pulled you up and flush with him so that you were upright and seated in his lap again.

He soothed you with his words and his touch, bringing you down from your high gently. Now that you had finished, you felt a little shame and guilt creeping into your consciousness. There you sat on the lap of the man you considered to be an Uncle, naked and shaky after he brought you to orgasm. You felt conflicted. You felt wrong, somehow, and your breath hitched as you imagined what your father would say if he knew. You curled in on yourself on his lap, feeling unsure and confused. You loved your Uncle Gabe, and you looked up to him. You knew he was handsome and strong and he looked after you so well but still, you felt strange and overwhelmed. He must have realised that something was wrong as he hugged you tightly, whispering how good you were, how much he loved you and how you had nothing to be worried about. You let him soothe you, loving the feel of his big arms around you as you dozed off.

* * *

 

You awoke a little later, to the sound of your father’s voice. Hearing it was like a glass of cold water in the face and you jerked up, terrified of your nakedness and position on your Uncle’s lap. You needn’t have worried, however. You were still on the couch, but your dress was back on and you were tucked respectably into Gabe’s side, looking like you had just drifted off beside him. Blinking owlishly at the holoscreen, you saw your father’s image laugh.

“I didn’t mean to wake you, sweetheart. Just checking in,” he chuckled through his comm. “Go back to sleep. Gabe was telling me what you got up to. Sounds like someone's been a good girl today."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, guys. I have a tumblr (@takemyhart) and I usually post there first. This isn't beta read so any mistakes are on me. Lmk if I should write more (pretty much any characters) or drop me a message ^.^


End file.
